User talk:Zero Blade Tiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the SkullMammothmon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 22:35, October 6, 2012 Digimon World 2 Since it looks like you're interested in editing these sections, Akatorimon has our model on how Digimon World 2 sections should read. Specifically, attacks should be covered in the attack section of the page, rather than in the main game section. Lanate is more familiar with how those get written up, so he would be able to advise you on how game mechanics should play into the attack write-up. Also, feel free to discuss with him whether the current format is appropriate; it may well turn out that the mechanics of attacks in DW2 necessitate them being covered in the game sections. I've moved the attack sections you've added here, since they don't belong where you put them. Can you please ask Lanate to help you incorporate them properly? 22:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :...dude, I didn't say we couldn't cover the info, I said it didn't go in that section. At this point, we cover all attacks in the attacks section of the page, because people usually want to see all the attacks the Digimon has had throughout the franchise. Please examine what you were told before assuming victimization. 02:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ;Goburimon *Goburimon's signature attack is the Interrupt move Life Shield, which slightly lowers a single opponent's attack power for the turn and costs 6 MP. ;Phantomon *Phantomon's signature attack is Shadow Scythe, which it will allow it to attack again at a random enemy if it defeated an enemy Digimon the first time, scoring multiple hits, and costs 20 MP. ;Piddomon *It's signature attack is Mega Heal, which heals an ally Digimon for 150 HP and costs 12 MP. Depending on what other Digimon it's with in the wild will depend on what other attacks it may have. If it's with Frigimon and Gatomon, it will know Lightning Paw and Mega Heal. If it's with Airdramon and Dolphmon, it will know Fist of Fate and Mega Heal. ;Devidramon *Devidramon has two attacks: Friendly Fire (strikes an ally Digimon for low damage) and Crimson Claw. Crimson Claw is Devidramon's signature attack, which will strike a single target and costs 18 MP, but when Devidramon is inflicted with a status ailment (i.e. Poison, Paralysis), it will pass the ailment on to the opponent it attacked. This is often why it has Friendly Fire; using Mushroomon's signature attack (Fungus Cruncher), it can gain the Poisoned status, and then pass it on to an opponent. ;Nanimon *Nanimon is one of a handful of Virus-type Digimon who share the same attack with no other signature attack; Party Time. ;RedVegiemon *RedVegiemon's signature attack is the Assist attack Rotten Rainballs, which grant an ally Digimon the power to induce the Poison status and costs 8 MP. ;Vegiemon *Vegiemon is one of a handful of other Virus-type Digimon who share the same attack with no other signature attack; Party Time. ;SkullMammothmon *SkullMammothmon's attack is Spiral Bone Crusher (abbreviated as S-Bone Crusher, due to space limitations), with strikes all foes and consumes 70 MP.